Aveux
by alexielle7
Summary: Et si Emma ouvrait enfin son cœur à Regina…


Salut tout le monde ! Il y avait un petit concours Swan Queen organisé sur Facebook et je me suis laissée tenter, alors voilà le résultat.

Règlement du concours : Notre Emma Swan éprouve, comme vous le savez, de forts sentiments envers Regina Mills. (Oui, bon, surtout dans nos esprits.) Mais à la fin de la saison 3, alors que notre Evil Queen préférée est dans les bras de Robin Hood, Emma, elle, tente d'étouffer sa jalousie dans les bras du capitaine Crochet. Mais après avoir ramené "involontairement" Marianne - la véritable compagne de Robin Hood - sans savoir que celle-ci allait ruiner le couple Regina/Robin, Emma, malade d'avoir pu briser le cœur de sa reine, tente par tous les moyens de se faire pardonner et de faire retrouver le sourire à la brune. Imaginez alors un court récit (maximum 100 lignes) qui raconterait l'aveu des sentiments d'Emma à Regina, ainsi que la scène de leur premier baiser. Vous avez le champ libre si ce n'est que ces deux critères doivent à tout prix apparaître dans votre récit (l'aveu et le baiser). Le contexte reste à Storybrooke, comme la saison 3 s'est terminée. Vous pouvez aussi bien écrire votre récit à la 1ère personne, et ainsi incarner Emma, ou privilégier la 3ème personne, comme bon vous semble. Quant à la réaction de Regina, vous êtes maître de votre récit : soyez original !

Aveux…

Il m'a fallu des semaines avant que Régina n'accepte de me reparler… Et maintenant que je lui fais face, maintenant qu'elle daigne enfin m'adresser la parole, je ne sais plus quoi lui dire… J'ai pourtant répété en boucle dans ma tête tout ce que je voulais lui dire, et là, plus un mot ne sort de ma bouche. A quoi bon lui redire encore combien je suis désolée d'avoir ramené Marianne, elle le sait, je le lui ai déjà dit mille fois. Mais le fait d'être désolée ne change pas ce que j'ai fait. Et la voir pleurer à nouveau, la voir si triste, me déchire l'âme… Je suis la seule responsable de ses larmes et ça me rend malade.

Je suis folle amoureuse de cette femme, et je ne veux que son bien, pourtant je passe mon temps à la blesser, à la mettre en colère ou pire à la faire pleurer. Je ne sais vraiment pas m'y prendre avec elle et ce navrant constat me brise le cœur. Je sais que Régina ne sera jamais amoureuse de moi, jamais elle n'éprouvera pour moi ce que je ressens pour elle. Mais je me suis fait une raison depuis longtemps, mon bonheur sera de la voir elle heureuse. J'étais sérieuse lorsque je lui ai dit que je l'aiderais à avoir sa fin heureuse, mais pour le moment c'est loin d'être le cas… Résultat, aucune de nous n'est heureuse !

- Pourquoi ? me demande-t-elle soudain, brisant ainsi le silence entre nous. Pourquoi est-ce que ta famille et toi passez votre temps à me voler ce qui pourrait être mon bonheur ? C'est une sorte de tradition familiale, c'est ça ? crache-t-elle, amère. D'abord Daniel… Et maintenant Robin. C'est comme si personne ne pouvait m'aimer. Oui, personne ne m'aime, murmure-t-elle, les yeux embués de larmes.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Les gens t'aiment, enfin certains d'entre nous t'aiment… Henry t'aime…

Ce que je peux être lâche parfois !... Je meurs d'envie de lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur mais je n'en ai pas le droit… Enfin, je n'en ai surtout pas le courage.

- C'est évident que personne sauf Henry n'est capable de m'aimer pour ce que je suis réellement. Soit je fais peur aux gens, soit je suis un second choix…, crache-t-elle avec mépris avant de se murer de nouveau dans le mutisme.

Elle pleure en silence et je ne dis toujours rien. La voir si triste me bouleverse. Tout est calme autour de nous…Tout Storybrooke est endormi, la marina est entièrement déserte. Les étoiles brillent au-dessus de nos têtes, pourtant le ciel est aussi noir que de l'encre. C'est une belle nuit. Seuls les sanglots de la petite brune en face de moi m'empêchent de profiter de cette si douce soirée. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis complètement dépassée, et avant même de prendre conscience de ce que je fais, je me penche sur elle et dépose un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

- Je t'en prie, arrête de pleurer Régina… Je vais tout arranger, je te le promets, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille, comme si ce simple baiser amical pouvait changer les choses.

Après avoir réalisé ce que je venais de faire, j'aurais juré que ce geste allait me coûter la vie. Régina avait condamné Marianne à mort pour bien moins que ça… J'avais osé la toucher sans sa permission ! Mais à ma plus grande surprise, Régina avait cessé de pleurer, et j'étais certaine de l'avoir sentie frissonner sous mes lèvres.

- Comment comptes-tu arranger ça, Swan ? me demande-t-elle, un air de défi dans la voix.

- Je… Je ne sais pas encore, mais je trouverai ! lui assurai-je alors qu'elle pose sur moi ses grands yeux noirs. Elle me fixe et je suis tout à coup comme hypnotisée. Pendant une seconde je perds la raison, je n'écoute rien d'autre que mon cœur qui hurle d'amour pour elle depuis déjà si longtemps et je me penche de nouveau sur elle. Je lui dépose alors un rapide baiser sur les lèvres… Je l'effleure à peine, lui laissant ainsi une chance de reculer, une chance de m'arracher le cœur pour me punir de mon insolence, mais Régina ne bouge pas d'un centimètre et n'esquisse pas le moindre geste. Ce qui m'encourage à recommencer…

Je suis toujours penchée sur elle et une vague chaude envahit mon ventre et mon cœur… Je l'embrasse à nouveau et cette fois j'approfondis notre baiser. D'un simple baiser amical, je me retrouve à l'embrasser à pleine bouche, mais elle ne me repousse pas, elle répond même à mon baiser. Je vacille légèrement, étourdie par tant de fougue. Sa langue caresse doucement la mienne, tandis que nos lèvres fiévreuses semblent fusionner. C'est si naturel, si normal pour moi de l'embrasser ainsi. C'est comme si je l'avais embrassée toute ma vie, comme si nous avions répété la chorégraphie de ce baiser des milliers de fois. J'ai embrassé bon nombreux de gens dans ma vie, mais jamais je n'ai ressenti un tel plaisir, ni une telle alchimie. Le baiser que nous sommes en train de partager n'est pas seulement enivrant, il est magique !

Je glisse doucement ma main sur sa joue pour la sentir un peu plus près de moi. Nos corps ne se touchent pas, seules nos lèvres et nos langues sont liées par cette étrange intimité. Je sais que ce qui se passe ce soir ne fait que compliquer encore plus les choses entre Régina et moi. Je sais qu'elle et moi ne formerons jamais un couple après ça. Je sais tout ce qui nous sépare, tout ce qui nous oppose… Je sais qui nous sommes l'une et l'autre. Mais mon envie d'être avec elle maintenant est plus forte que tout le reste. Tant pis pour les conséquences…

Je sens que je commence à manquer d'air mais je ne veux pas lâcher ses lèvres, je retiens mon souffle encore quelques secondes, je goûte encore à la bouche chaude et sucrée de la petite brune avant de renoncer et de respirer à nouveau par moi-même. Essoufflées, les joues et les lèvres rougies par notre baiser, nous nous fixons l'une l'autre sans rien dire, un léger sourire peint sur le visage… Avec ce baiser, un mur vient de s'effondrer entre nous et nous en sommes bien conscientes. C'est ma chance. Si je ne lui dis pas maintenant ce que je ressens pour elle, je ne pourrai plus jamais le faire. Elle doit savoir. Je dois me libérer de ce secret qui me dévore le cœur et l'âme.

- Régina, je… Je, oh bon sang je ne suis pas douée pour ces choses-là et tu me rends un peu nerveuse, lui dis-je en me frottant le front d'une main agitée.

- Moi je te rends nerveuse, Swan ? C'est une première, glousse-t-elle, visiblement amusée par la situation.

- Oui tu me rends nerveuse, j'ai même peur de toi, enfin pas peur de toi, mais peur de ce que tu me fais ressentir, parce que… Parce que t'aime ! Je suis amoureuse de toi et je ne devrais pas ! Mais c'est plus fort que moi et j'ai beau tenter de t'oublier dans les bras de Crochet, ça ne fonctionne pas, parce que… Parce que mon stupide palpitant t'a choisie toi et personne d'autre, lui avouai-je sans reprendre ma respiration entre les mots. Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais m'aimer comme je t'aime et je le comprends, mais je devais te le dire. Tous les fantômes de ton passé et les ténèbres qui t'entourent ne font pas fuir tout le monde. Tu devais savoir que malgré ça, quelqu'un t'aime, même si ce quelqu'un ce n'est que moi et que ça n'a sûrement aucune valeur à tes yeux ! Je voulais vraiment que tu saches qu'Henry n'est pas le seul capable de t'aimer ! Je suis désolée si cela te déplaît, mais je n'y peux malheureusement rien… Lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, on dirait que mon cœur a sa propre volonté et qu'il n'écoute rien de ce que peut bien lui hurler ma raison. Même si ça a l'air fou, et crois-moi je sais que ça l'est, je t'aime Régina…

Un lourd silence passe entre nous avant qu'elle ne m'adresse un petit sourire en coin : - Emma, tu es une princesse, et les princesses ne tombent pas amoureuse des sorcières. Je le voudrais bien, mais c'est tout simplement impossible. Pourquoi crois-tu que je me suis mise avec Robin ?

Sa question me déstabilise un peu, et le fait qu'elle utilise de nouveau mon prénom alors qu'elle a passé des semaines à m'appeler simplement Swan après le retour de Marianne me déstabilise encore plus : - Je… Je ne sais pas. Sûrement parce que tu l'aimes ?...

Elle soupire avant de lever les yeux au ciel : - Écoute-moi bien Emma, je ne te le dirai qu'une fois, une seule fois ! J'ai des sentiments pour toi, je… Elle semble hésiter et mon cœur explose littéralement dans ma poitrine quand je l'entends dire : - Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi le jour où tu as mis mon pommier en pièces. J'ai lutté contre cette attirance et je lutte encore parce qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble, pas comme _ÇA _en tout cas_. _À cause de qui nous sommes… A cause surtout de qui je suis. Personne ne comprendrait une telle union ! Tout ça est trop compliqué. Mon cœur t'appartient, mais je suis la méchante reine et toi le sauveur, nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, pas pour la vie en tout cas, dit-elle en posant tendrement sa main sur ma joue. Mais si tu le veux, pour une nuit, nous pourrions simplement être Emma et Régina… Nous pouvons nous accorder une nuit mais rien de plus, nous n'en avons pas le droit…

Nous restons là à nous fixer. C'est tellement injuste… Mais je sais qu'elle a raison, nous ne sommes pas faites pour être ensemble. Cela ne nous empêche pourtant pas de nous aimer, mais nous ne sommes pas la fin heureuse l'une de l'autre. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on attend de nous, nous avons chacune une place, un rôle à jouer. Elle est la méchante reine en quête de rédemption et je suis le sauveur, l'histoire s'arrête là. Il n'y a pas de place à Storybrooke pour cette étrange romance qui naît entre nous. J'ai la chance d'être aimée par cette femme belle et ténébreuse, et pourtant nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble. Parce que oui, Régina m'aime… Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle baisse à nouveau sa garde devant moi. Elle ne ment pas, je le sais !

Elle me sourit tristement, résignée, avant de se pencher sur moi et de me donner un tendre baiser. Ce moment est parfait… Oui, simplement parfait, parce que Régina et moi n'avons rien d'autre à nous offrir, pas de lendemain, pas d'avenir, nous n'avons rien que cette nuit et cette passion qui nous dévore le cœur. Je ferme doucement les yeux, et Régina se blottit tout contre moi. Je ne peux entendre rien d'autre que les battements de son cœur, un cœur qui bat à l'unisson avec le mien. Un cœur qui partage cet amour impossible que le monde aurait jugé. Un cœur brisé, noyé dans les ténèbres, que j'ai ramené à la vie sans même le savoir, un cœur qui pour une nuit sera mien… Un cœur qui pour toujours enflammera le mien…


End file.
